Summer Time
by Miledman2
Summary: Hey Guys, Miledman2 is back, sorry it has been a very long time since I last posted a fanfiction, there have been serveral fanfics I started and everything has been chaotic, I hope it will not be a while before I post another fanfic. but until then enjoy! This story is a Gralu Lemon Fanfic, warning to younger viewers! I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.


**This story is a Gralu Lemon Fanfic, warning to younger viewers! I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

* * *

(This story is inspired by **Milady666's** drawings of "GrayLu summer 1-3")

Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, A place where many adventures are told, and new experiences have risen. One of those particular adventures involve a certain couple, One who likes to strip and one who is infatuated with writing novels. The guys name is Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. One day when Gray was walking down the hallway you notice the most beautiful girl you had ever laid eyes on, she walk like a shooting star in the midnight sky and she has an aura that she gets off whenever someone sees a magnificent Celestial constellation. When Gray worked up the nerve to ask Lucy out on a date she accepted. Even though it was their first date, they hit it off really well, hot and sweaty!

For several weeks now, Gray and Lucy have been dating at Fairy Tail Academy both romantically and intimately. Lucy went from being a every day schoolgirl into a horny schoolgirl especially for a Mr. Fullbuster's member. Ever since they had their first date, They have sort of been embarrassed and yet infatuated when ever they run into each other. They have tried to keep a low profile as much as possible however, some people have been eagerly trying to get some information out of them regarding such issues. Some people including Natsu talking to Gray and Cana talking to Lucy. The couple decided to get away from it all for a few days just the two of them.

 **(Gray's Apartment)**

"Hey Gray, what's up?" Lucy asked curiously. Gray responded "not much, I was thinking you and I should go to the beach for a few days." Lucy responded "Huh?" Gray continued to say "I am tired of people getting in the way of our love life, I know you feel the same way." Lucy replied "I'm not sure, I mean it sounds very nice but I don't see anyone getting in the way of our love life." Gray Replied "oh no then ask your friend Cana." Lucy then realized what Gray was saying it and then she blushed because she remembered how provocative and sleazy, was when she was curious about their relationship. Lucy asked the shamefully "ha ha how do you do know that?" Grade then replied with a straight face "Who do you think, Cana our local gossip girl." Lucy and turned red like a potato out of sure embarrassment of what the school might think of her now. Gray then said "now do you see what I mean and this is a perfect opportunity to get away from them and going to enjoy ourselves." Lucy replied embarrassingly "yeah I see what you mean, okay well I guess we could use a break." Gray then smiled and move towards Lucy bringing her into a hug. Lucy then responded by hugging him back. Gray then moved his hands down her back to her waist and then started to grope her butt. Lucy blushed and moaned for a bit, she liked it and then decided to return the favor and moved her hand down his pants in order to stroke his member. This went on for quite a bit until they both looked at each other in the eyes and then they kissed each other so passionately. Gray said "so, do you want to do it?" Lucy responded eagerly "you bet your ass I do." They then went to Gray's bedroom and locked the door behind them.

(At the beach)

It was a warm sunny day at the beach, the seas were cam, the air was nice and the sun could bathe the skin of any human and it would look fantastic. Gray was standing right by the shore taking all the scenery in, he was only wearing a blue and white swimsuit while the rest of him was just chiseling with muscles and a nice six pack and necklace with a cross on it. It's true, he had the body of a sexual God that almost any women on earth would be stupid to refuse.

He then heard a voice that said "My, don't you look fantastic!" Gray then turn around only to stain there and gawk as he saw his hot girlfriend Lucy walk towards him. She was absolutely beautiful, wearing nothing but her red skimpy bikini which barely covered much, had little wristbands in the beautiful cheated necklace. She had red finger nails and styled her hair into pony tails and had read goggles which made her look very cute. Her figure was unlike anything Gray had ever seen, her legs were so fine that they were like that a Deers she had a beautiful waste which is supported by her ample butt, and a beautiful flat belly followed by her ample breasts. The only thing that Gray could do at that moment was being mesmerized by her beauty.

Lucy was all like "what?" And then Gray snapped out of it is hypnotized state and said "No, it's just that you're very beautiful and I'm so glad I have you as a girlfriend." Lucy then smiled and blushed a little bit hearing that her boyfriend really cared about her. She then walked up to him and they both held each other in their arms. She said "And I'm glad to have you as my boyfriend too!" after they realized that they were so close to each other they both blushed a bit and then they made lip contact with each other. Their arms explored each other's bodies as they continued to suck faces with each other. Lucy rubbed her forearms and hands all up and down Gray's muscular chest while Gray moved his hands down her body to her ass. He groped her buttocks vigorously over her bikini bottoms and then slipped one of his hands into her bottoms. It felt amazing for him, the bare skin of her ass especially when rubbed it up and down with his middle finger in her butt crack. Lucy felt her spine tingle when that happened and lightly pushed him back a bit, Gray confused "Lucy?" and Lucy said "Let's wait for a while, let's enjoy the time we have here." Gray chuckled and said "Sure, lets do that." he then gave her a peck on the cheek and the same with her to him.

They first went into the water and enjoyed it's coolness against their skin while the sun hit it with it's soothing heat. Gray was was just floating on top of the water and closing his eyes for a bit, after a while he looked over to Lucy who was laying right next to her and noticed her boobs were just hanging out on the surface without any sort of restriction. They were like her own personal life vest, he could not resist looking at them and imagined motor boating the hell out of them. Lucy then opened her eyes and noticed that Gray was looking at her and asked "What's up?" Gray then stood up and picked her up bridal style and said "Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" Lucy shocked "Eh!?" And Gray started running through the shore. Lucy held onto him for dear life with both excitement and arousal, Gray secretly did all this was just to feel Lucy up and watch her boobs bounce around. Gray then tripped in the sand and fell in the water along with Lucy. When he got up out of the water he saw that he had his hand on Lucy's breast and Lucy just started to yell in embarrassment. Gray said "I'm so sorry" as he got up, Lucy grabbed his swim trunks and said assertively "Of course you are! You're lucky we're at the beach, when we're done with our fun, _we're gonna have some Sensual Fun._ " All Gray could do was blush when she changed to tone of her voice and gave him a sexy expression.

They then went back to their spot on the beach, they are planning on having ice cream to cool themselves of from the heat. Gray was still nervous as to what Lucy meant by _Sensual Fun_ , what could she mean is what he thought frightfully. Lucy took a scoop of Oreo ice cream and then took one scoop of strawberry, that is all she wanted for now. Gray was trying to figure out what kind of ice cream he wanted to have but wasn't sure what to have because he liked all different times of ice cream. Lucy then caught his attention by calling his name "Gray?" which Gray turned his head and what he saw shocked him. Lucy was licking her ice cream in a sultry kind of way, he was getting excited with the different droplets of ice cream falling from the ice cream cone to her impressive cleavage. Sometimes when she licked up a lot, she leaves out her tongue, draws it back slowly and then gulps down slowly mesmerizing Gray with her skills.

Lucy then turned around calmly while Gray is still hypnotized, he then looked down and saw her curvaceous rump moving side by side smoothly with her creamy legs fidgeting. Gray was drawn to it, he started to walk forward with the simple instinct wanting to make her his. As he got close enough, Lucy smashed his face with her own ice cream, Gray was finally snapped out of his daze and tried to wipe the ice cream away from his face. Lucy then said "I told you didn't I? That we will have some _Sensual Fun_ later" she then winked and when back down to the box to pull out a glass of Coca-Coola. Gray though way to give him blue ball!

Gray then laid down on the towel with an irritated expression just stared up into the sky with the thought of when will he get a chance with her. Lucy then called out to "Gray?" he then turned his head to Lucy in curiosity and said "Yes". When he looked her way, she is holding a camera and said "Come on, we should take a picture to remember the moment". Gray nodded in agreement, she said "Lay right were you are" and then was set up the camera to go on a timer. After it was all set she laid back, she sat in front of Gray with one arm on the other side of his body and her other hand holding the Coca-Coola bottle, both Gray and Lucy looked towards the camera and smiled, while it was counting down to take the shot, he tried to until tie Lucy's bottom bikini. As the picture was taken, Lucy then pushed Gray down and mounted him, Gray was surprised by her action, She said "Whoa there buddy, you can't just do what you want. At this point you've already had your fun." Gray was nervous as to what she meant, he asked "What do you mean by that?" Lucy then rubbed her hand all up and down his broad chest and expressed a slutty smile and said "Your fun is done, now it is my turn to have fun!"

 **==Lemon==**

Lucy lean down toward his left pectoral and started to suck on the nipple sensually, Gray of coarse moaned in pleasure from the feeling. At first she was sucking on it but then started twirling her tongue around it and then used her teeth to bite down on it. Usually he is the one to suck Lucy's legendary nipples but now he could tell that he pissed off the cat this time. Gray moved his left hand to her head while his right went along her waist, however Lucy quickly moved her left hand down into his swim trunks and grabbed hold of his semi-stiff member. Gray yelped and was nervous as to when he never seen Lucy be so dominating, all he could do was let her do her thing. Lucy started to rub his member vigorously in order to get it up. It didn't take long as his member finally reached full mast and was ready to perform it's tender work to Lucy. Lucy then lifted her head off of his Gray's nipple, moved up towards his face and then gave him a forceful kiss. Gray could barely react to it as her tongue forced her way down to Gray's mouth and explored his inner gums. Gray could feel her saliva pouring into his mouth and was forced to swallow it all. Lucy then pulled back and Gray finally got some are to breath, he looked up to Lucy and she had a devious smile on her face as she started a trail of kisses down Gray's body, started at the neck, then the broad shoulder, then the nicely built chest, then the six-pack abs, down his crouch, stopped at the tuff of hair just above her destination, she took a big whiff of the oder from his pubic hair. She loved it. Then finally she reached her goal, when she pulled down his swim trunks, his penis just sprang free from it's confines. She was mesmerized and growing hot from the site of his 8 inch member. She put her left hand on it felt semi-hard and fantastic.

She then rubbed it up-and-down vigorously. It felt so hard and yet so rubbery, that these two feelings made it all the more Pleasurable! Lucy then moved her mouth over his member and twirled her tongue on its tip and then finally put her lips and then saying all the way down to the base. She gagged on it for a bit but then started breathing through her nostrils, she enjoyed the feeling of his throbbing member pressed down her throat. It was as if Gray was born with a penis so find that it was meant to fit down in her mouth or 'other holes'. She started to slowly pull up when she reached the tip she plunged back down and started to repeat the process over and over again.

Gray felt like he was in heaven right now because the feeling of getting a blowjob from his girlfriend was so unreal and it felt like he was seeing stars. He put both his hands on her head to help keep her in place as she bumped her head up-and-down. He also took this time to tangle his fingers into her hair as it felt like silk. Gray knew that such a feeling won't last forever, but deep in his mind he wished it would stay like this always. He kept complimenting her on her performance on his manhood with "damn, you're so good at this, no wonder you love sucking on popsicles, now suck mine better than the other ones!" All Lucy did was look up and gave a wink confirming his request. After moments of vigorous pistoning up and down his shaft, it was now covered in Lucy's saliva, while Lucy's mouth felt so warm it's so intoxicating just having Gray's penis in her mouth.

After continuous rounds of sucking on Gray's manhood, gray try to take the initiative and bent over and put his hand right into her lower her swimsuit and trying to feel her butt. It felt so good, almost felt like water balloons filled with pudding. It felt so squishy and flexible he could do this all day, not before he traveled down the crevice of her butt crack and found for angelic butt hole. He took this opportunity to start fingering it, the pressure and warmth was out of this world. He couldn't take this pleasure much longer as his climax was starting to build up. Gray was stuttering when he was trying to tell Lucy "I'm – I – I'm coming!" Even though Lucy heard what he was saying, she did not stop and finally with a few more links and sucking, she went down all the way to the base and where his pubic hair was. While Gray was ejaculating straight down her throat and into her stomach, she was getting a good wiff of Gray's pubic hair that was stuffed in front of her nose. Her eyes went to the back of her head as the feeling was indescribable. After a few more spurts of sperm, she started to pull back as a trail of semen mix with saliva let the trail between her mouth and his prick.

Both Gray and Lucy were both breathing heavily from that experience, Gray said "that was amazing, though was that my punishment for what happened earlier?" Lucy responded "nope, this is your punishment." She then climbed over Gray and straddled his face and pushed her vagina right on his mouth, Gray was caught off guard by her actions but he wasn't complaining, he took full advantage of this and started to eat her out.

Lucy arched her back backwards as her head was raised up and facing the sky as the pleasure rushed through her like tidal waves. She put her arms and hands right by his size in order to gain some balance while this was happening. Gray was sticking his tongue deep into her vagina and tasting her full sacred nectarine that is her love juices. He was putting his arms and hands on her thighs and hips in order to keep her in place, however Gray still can't resist Lucy's legendary buttocks. He massaged her booty vigorously and then had an interesting idea, he lifted her up a little bit and moved her asshole right in front of his mouth. He started by licking her back door up and down. And finally he plunged his tongue deep into the caverns of this luscious maiden. Lucy snapped back into reality when she realize what was going on, she said "hey Gray, that's not –" she was cut off from the pleasure and was moaning and yelling nonstop, feeling his tongue deep into her butt hole. Gray didn't want to leave her vagina unattended so he took both of his hands back to her faults and started to finger her a bit with one hand and took his other to play with her clitoris. The feeling was uncontrollable for Lucy. She then moaned "oh Gray, Gray don't stop! I'm almost there!" When he heard this, he took his tongue out of her butt and moved it back to her vagina in order to not miss the opportunity when she climaxes. Lucy then "I'm coming!" She started to squirt and Gray was lapping it up. When she was done, gray started to move up her body and then grabbed her head with both hands and kiss her deeply. Lucy moved her arms around his lower back for a hug as well. Deep in their lip contact, both of them could taste their respective releases and we're sharing among themselves vigorously.

After their heated kiss, Lucy was all like "well I guess that's it." She stood up but great was like "what, that's it?" And Lucy smirked and said "yes, that was your punishment and that is all for today." Gray could not believe it, she was doing it again, giving him blue balls. However he was not going to take it, he stood up and charge towards Lucy turn her around and forcibly kiss her again. Lucy was an absolute shock by this, she was supposed to be in control and yet Gray was doing what he pleases and she was being swept away again. When they separated for a breather, Lucy was trying to say "Gray, please stop, haven't we had enough?" Great then later back on the towel while he's over her and said "oh please as if this would be enough after what we started!" He started to massage her breasts vigorously while he was his age her cheeks and neck. Lucy was moaning and feeling intense pleasure from all of his actions. He moved her top swimsuit out-of-the-way and off of her when he was looking at her huge globes. He moved his mouth onto one of her nipples and started to suck and bite a little bit. He was finished with one and then started to do the other. Lucy was moaning and shouting from feeling good on her breasts. While this was going on on top, below their crotches were rubbing vigorously against each other as his penis was rubbing at her entrance.

Gray finally took noticed of this and then moved his penis right at the entrance of her vagina and was preparing to finally return to that secret place ever since they are first time together. Lucy then recognize the feeling from long ago, looked down and saw that he was about to enter her again. She couldn't hold back anymore and just shouted "Gray, please stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" And with one swift movement, Gray was fully inside her. Lucy was frozen from the pleasure as her body was trying to remember that feeling from so many weeks ago. Great then lowered his body and was laying on top of her. He hooked his arms under her shoulders embracing her while she did the same, hooked her arms around his back and locked her legs around his hips in order to secure him inside her. His head was resting itself on one of her shoulders while Lucy's head just rubbed itself on is to feel comfortable. After both of them have adjusted to that nostalgic feeling, great start to thrust into her slowly but tenderly. Gray bumped his legs up in order to get his thrusts more control and power as he sinks deep into her love tunnel.

Lucy has had this nostalgic feeling for quite some time in their lovemaking ever since their first time. The romantic feeling of letting the man she loves into her and sending her on a one-way trip to pleasure land. She moved her arms up and to Gray's head lifting it up so he would be face-to-face with her, and she says "I love you so much!" Great then crashed his lips onto hers engaging in any for Roche us yet passionate make out. Their tongues meant swirling around each other mixing their saliva once more. They separated not because of their need for air, because they were fastly approaching there climax so that they could warn each other. Grace said "Lucy, I'm about to come!" Lucy replied "Wait I need you to pull out!" However Gray could not resist the feeling, he just started the thrust faster and faster, Lucy surprisingly yelled "what are you doing, please pull out!" Gray replied "too late!" Both of them reach their organisms, Lucy released her juices around Gray's shaft, tightening around his penis, and then from the pressure Gray release his enormous quantities of sperm into her womb. Even though Lucy had a mix feeling of fear and anger for what transpired, she could not resist the absolutely pleasurable feeling that was transpiring inside her room, she was heaving and panting from all the steamy action and was covered in a mixture of Gray's and her own sweat. Gray was relaxing on top of her enjoying the feeling and kissed her neck a little bit, Lucy shouted "jerk, I told you to pull out and yet you didn't!" Grace said "I'm sorry, I was trying to pull out but you just suddenly started to grab my cock with your vagina." Lucy then replied annoyed "like hell you did, you had a chance to plot but yet you didn't, what's going to happen if I get pregnant!?"

At the moment, Gray just froze because when Lucy mentioned that she could get pregnant with his child, he could hear yodeling in the background. When Lucy was bending down to reach paper napkins in a bag, Gray just went up behind her and all of a sudden plunge his member back into her wet and sticky vagina. This call Lucy to yelp in surprise, she turned around and started panicking and saying "Gray! What the hell are you doing!" Gray did not respond, all he had on his mind was "Impregnation! Babies! Lucy!" There was pretty much nothing Lucy could do to stop them or even if she wanted to stop him, she was already asleep to the ceaseless pleasure that Gray was giving her. He had both hands planted on her very big and round buns that could rival that or even greater than that of her fellow classmate Levy's own buns. He started smacking away at her Butt with his crotch sending ripples of ass flesh across and across. Lucy was already dumbstruck as she was having orgasm after orgasm gasping and moaning in pleasure with her tongue sticking out and drool dripping from her tongue. After a while of ceaseless pounding Gray managed to penetrate her woman again, he could tell that it was still filled up from his last load and then gave it another large helping of sperm. Lucy yelled and screamed and "oh God, I'm coming!"

Both of them were coming down from their orgasmic high, Lucy turned her head barely able to breathe and asked "you idiot, are you really trying to get me pregnant!?" Gray then grabbed her head pulled her up to his chest and gave her a big wet French kiss, she was surprised, but not really since she realize that when Gray is focused on something, it was almost impossible to stop him. Their tongues battles for quite a while while their lips are smothering against each other enjoying the softness of both their partners. Lucy on the other hand got the better end of the stick (quite literally) with Gray's cock still inside her and smothering about. Gray then suddenly picked her up by both of her legs much to Lucy's surprise. He made a letter M with her legs bent up in the air and her body was resting on his cock while he was standing up. They were facing the ocean when Lucy muster the strength to say "Gray wait! There are sailors out there, what if they see us!?" Gray then replied "then let's give them a good show shall we?" Lucy then yelled in desperation "Kyaaaa!"

 **(Over at the boat far off shore)**

One of the sailors was looking out at the beach with binoculars and then he found our two lovers fucking each other. The sailor called over his buddy in order to show them the spectacular display that he was seeing. They were both looking through one of the eyeholes of the binoculars and they were starting to pant and howl like dogs. This was more enjoyable than what the regional rigidly had intended to do out here in the ocean.

 **(Back with our Lovers)**

Gray was humping Lucy like there was no tomorrow, and Lucy was just pudding at this point, she had lost all sense of thought and reason and just let the pleasure sweep her way. And she was bouncing up-and-down on his shaft she was also rubbing her vigorous butt on his crotch giving him even more pleasure. Gray sure did love that butt. Her hands were raised above her head and were bent back to wrap around Gray's neck. Lucy then turned her head to meet Gray's face and they shared another kiss with each other. Gray's humping became more quicker and rougher than before, this indicated that he was vastly approaching his climax. Not that Lucy could stop him at this point, she was probably already pregnant and she enjoyed the feeling. After a few more moments of fucking, Gray shouted "I'm gonna come!" Lucy then responded "Go ahead, come inside me!" After a few more thrusts, Lucy then climaxed, spraying her vaginal juices all over Gray's shaft, while he unleashed his last turret of sperm into her womb. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs and release, after their climaxes died down, both of them were panting heavily with sweat all over their bodies. Lucy then asked Gray "this was all fun and games, but what are you going to do if I really did get pregnant?" Gray then responded "then I'll take care of you, I don't care what happens, I will always be there for you." In such a strong determined tone of his voice, Lucy's heart skipped a beat with tears almost rolling down her eyes, she then embraced Gray in a hug while he returned the hug. After a while of hugging, they started to get dress wrap things up and left the beach. While the sailors over on the boats passed out from The amazing show with big nose bleeds.

 **(Back at School)**

Gray was walking down the hallway after a boring class, it had been a few weeks since their time at the beach and he could not possibly hope to forget such a memorable moment in his life. He was heading off to his next class when suddenly he was stopped by Lucy and was pulled over under the staircase in order to talk to him privately. Gray asked "Lucy, what's wrong you seem pail?" Lucy was nervous and did not know what to say. She then pulled out A pregnancy test stick and it showed two pink lines. Gray was looking at this and he was very surprised. All Lucy could say was "we did it, we made a baby." She was so afraid that green might not want to be with her now. But suddenly, what Gray did proved her wrong. He pulled her in a strong hug and said "this is great, we're going to be parents!" Lucy was crying tears of joy knowing that gray will be there for her and their child. She even wrapped her arms in a hug with him as well. And then they shared a very passionate kiss with each other, she felt such warmth and security knowing that from this point forward everything will be fine as long as she and Gray stay together.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Miledman2 is back, sorry it has been a very long time since I last posted a fanfiction, there have been serveral fanfics I started and everything has been chaotic, I hope it will not be a while before I post another fanfic. but until then enjoy!**


End file.
